The Winter
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Meskipun dimasa lalu kita tidak bisa bersatu maka dimasa depan kita bersatu. Aku akan meraih mu bagaimana'pun juga meski aku harus menunggu lama. SasufemNaru


**Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **The Winter**

 **Pair . SasufemNaru**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Romance . Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary . Meskipun dimasa lalu kita tidak bisa bersatu maka dimasa depan kita bersatu. Aku akan meraih mu bagaimana'pun juga meski aku harus menunggu lama.**

 **Baturaja, 26 Juli 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkahnya tak terhenti meskipun angin berhembus dengan begitu dingin menusuk kulit hingga ketulang. Rasa dingin, menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, bahkan pakaiannya tidak mampu menghambat rasa dingin itu untuk meremukkan tulang-tulangnya tapi ia mengabaikan rasa itu karena amarah yang bergejolak sudah lebih dulu menguasai dirinya ketimbang rasa dingin yang seakan membunuh.

Kecewa, benci dan dendam. Terlihat dengan jelas dari kedua onyxnya yang menatap tajam hutan belantara yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Hutan yang dia lewati saat ini terkenal akan julukan 'Hutan kematian' karena hutan ini begitu gelap hingga sinar bulan purnama tidak dapat menembus masuk bahkan hutan ini kabarnya di huni oleh seorang Kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan dan karena hal inilah kenapa hutan ini tidak pernah di masuki oleh kaum manusia.

Setelah berjalan kaki hampir tiga puluh menit menembus hutan, akhirnya dia tiba disebuah padang rumput yang kini sudah tak hijau lagi karena tertutup oleh putihnya salju.

Disana, ditengah-tengah padang terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, dimana setengah dari rambutnya dikuncir dan diberi pita satin berwarna putih, sama dengan warna pakaian yang dia kenakan, berbeda dengan pakaian sang pria yang kini menatap gadis itu dingin, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memegang sebuah katana.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang menyebabkan salju yang turun ikut berterbangan dan secara bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat kedatangan sang pria yang sudah dia ketahui bahkan sebelum pria itu menginjakkan kaki untuk memasuki hutan.

Langkah kaki sang pria terhenti, kedua onyxnya menatap gadis bermata sapphire itu tajam, seolah-olah tatapan itu bisa membunuh sang gadis dalam sekali pandang.

"Hai." sapa gadis itu dengan ramah sambil mengukir senyum manisnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Katakan padaku kalau semua itu bohong, Naruto." senyum gadis itu memudar dan berganti dengan tatapan yang menyendu. "Kalau semuanya benar, apa kau akan membunuh ku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, nama sang gadis.

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat dengan kedua permata berbeda warna milik mereka saling bersirobok. Onyx dan sapphire. "Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mundur karena awan yang ada diatasnya ingin pergi dan bulan purnama secara perlahan ingin muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan Naruto berusaha untuk menghindari sinar sang rembulan.

Namun Naruto tak bisa terus berjalan mundur karena pada akhirnya sinar sang rembulan mengenai dirinya dan kesembilan ekor berwarna merah keemasan muncul dari belakang tubuhnya membuat kedua onyx Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya.

Jika warna ekor dari siluman rubah adalah putih kebiruan maka dia adalah rubah yang tidak pernah membunuh manusia dan jika merah keemasan berarti rubah itu pernah membunuh. Itulah yang dia ketahui sebagai seorang pemburu siluman. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat bahkan katana yang dia pegang bergetar.

"Kau!" desisnya tajam dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku pernah membunuh sekali karena terdesak, apa kau percaya?" tanya Naruto sendu, berharap Sasuke akan percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Siapkan pedang mu Naruto, karena aku akan membunuh mu dan aku tidak mau membunuh lawanku yang tidak berusaha untuk melindungi diri sendiri." Sasuke melepaskan katananya dari sarunganya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan gadis bermata sapphire yang ada didepannya.

"Kau sudah tahu Naruto kalau aku sangat membenci Kyuubi karena mereka aku..." Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menitihkan air matanya. "Kehilangan ayah, ibu dan juga kakakku." lanjutnya.

"Bencilah aku Sasuke." kata Naruto pasrah sambil tersenyum getir, gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan kedua belatinya dari haifu-nya dan memegangnya erat.

"Percuma jika aku jelaskan karena kau tidak akan percayakan." Naruto tersenyum sambil memasang kuda-kudanya siap menerima serangan dari Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras melihat Naruto tersenyum didepannya. "Apa arti diriku bagimu Naruto?" Sasuke mulai berlari mendekati Naruto dan mengayunkan katananya untuk menebas kepala Naruto tapi gadis itu dengan cepat menghindar.

Naruto tersenyum, "Mainan mungkin." jawabnya enteng. Hati Sasuke terasa di tusuk ribuan jarum hanya karena mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku sudah hidup selama lima ratus tahun dan aku suka makan hati manusia untuk tetap terlihat cantik." lanjutnya lagi dan berhasil kembali melukai hati Sasuke.

"Makhluk hina!" desis Sasuke tajam dan kembali berusaha untuk menyerang gadis itu dengan katananya.

 **Triiing...**

Kedua senjata mereka saling beradu hingga Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hangat napas mereka masing-masing.

' _Bencilah aku Sasuke-kun.'_ Naruto membantin sendu. Naruto berputar kebelakang begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

' _Jika memang dengan membunuhku, kau bisa bahagia, aku rela.'_ Naruto berlari cepat dan mengarahkan belatinya keperut Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar dengan bermanuver. Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dan muncul kembali dibelakang pria itu.

 **Bruuukk...**

Tubuh Sasuke terpental cukup jauh karena tendangan Naruto yang cukup keras.

' _Ayah mu sahabat baik ayahku.'_ Naruto menatap Sasuke datar. _'Begitu juga dengan ibumu. Kami rubah berekor putih kebiruan, kami tidak membunuh demi sebuah kehidupan karena kami berdarah murni dari Ootsutsuki.'_ Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat.

Mereka kembali bertarung dengan serius, mengabaikan rasa sayang yang ada didalam hati mereka. Mereka terlalu sulit untuk saling melukai tapi dendam dan rela membuat keduanya mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cinta dan kasih diantara mereka.

 **Triiiing...**

Naruto berputar begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka terus bertarung tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sejak tadi mereka hanya saling mengindar dan menahan serangan agar tidak melukai dan karena hal itu mereka terlihat seperti sedang menari pedang dibawah butir-butir salju yang sejak tadi telah turun.

 **Triiiing...**

' _Ayah mu dan ayahku, mereka berusaha untuk menyelamatkan aku saat diriku berhasil ditangkap pemburu untuk dibunuh.'_ Naruto mengarahkan ujung belatinya tepat dileher Sasuke, nyaris kena tapi Naruto menahannya.

' _Aku selamat tapi ayah mu meninggal karena terbunuh oleh rubah berekor merah keemasan yang ternyata berkerja sama dengan pemburu itu. Rubah itu ingin memakan hati ku yang akan membuat mereka semakin abadi dan kuat.'_

 **Triiiing...**

Air mata Sasuke mengalir setetes demi stetes, rasa cintanya telah dikhinati oleh Naruto, gadis yang telah lama dia cintai sejak kecil, mereka tumbuh bersama tanpa Sasuke ketahui kalau Naruto adalah rubah dewasa yang menyamar menjadi anak kecil agar bisa bersama dirinya, seolah-olah mereka memang tumbuh bersama sejak kecil.

Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto dan berhasil tapi Naruto segera menghilang lalu tiba-tiba muncul dari atas kepalanya dengan mengarahkan kedua belatinya untuk menebus kepala Sasuke.

' _Aku mencintai mu Sasuke-kun.'_ Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat dengan mengarahkan katananya sebagai tameng agar belati itu tidak membelah kepalanya menjadi dua.

' _Ibu ku meninggal bunuh diri karena penyesalan tidak bisa meindungi ibumu dari pemburu gila. Dan aku tak menyangka pada malam itu kau melihatnya, tapi hanya akhirnya saja. Akhir saat ibuku berhasil membunuh pemburu itu dengan cakarnya lalu memeluk ibumu berharap ibu mu akan sadar karena Hoshi no tama ibuku sudah ibuku berikan kepada ibumu. Tubuh ibu menolak hoshi no tama ibuku. Dan ibuku membunuh dirinya sendiri karena merasa bersalah.'_

 **Triiiing...**

Sasuke berjongkok dan dan berusaha menghalau gerakan Naruto tapi Naruto malah melompat tinggi ke langit, Sasuke ikut melompat dan dengan kemampuannya sebagai pemburu dia gunakan dengan baik. Kini mereka bertarung diatas udara dengan gerakan yang begitu indah dan memukau.

' _Kakak mu meninggal saat berusaha untuk melindungi mu dari para rubah liar dan aku berusaha membantunya saat itu tanpa kau sadari bahwa orang yang tiba-tiba datang pada malam itu adalah aku. Itachi-nii melawan tiga siluman rubah liar sekaligus. Salah satu cakar rubah bersarang di dadanya dan menyebarkan racun dengan begitu cepat. Aku berusaha untuk mencabut cakar itu dan memberikan Hoshi no tama milik ku tapi Itachi-nii menolak keras dan kau mengira akulah yang membunuh Itachi-nii, aku memang terlihat seperti pembunuh saat itu. Menyembunyikan wajah dari balik tudung agar kau tak melihat.'_

 **Triiiing...**

' _Cinta adalah kata terlarang untuk siluman dan manusia tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku telah mencintai mu Sasuke dan kurasa mati adalah kata yang tepat untukku saat ini karena telah melanggar salah satu peraturan diantara siluman dan manusia.'_

Naruto tersenyum lalu menerbangkan dirinya dengan cepat kearah Sasuke. Pria yang kini hampir menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang Naruto ambil, dia terdiam.

 **Jleb!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan katana Sasuke hingga jatungnya hancur karena benda tajam tersebut. Naruto memutahkan darah tepat didepan wajah Sasuke.

Perlahan tubuh mereka turun dan kembali menyentuh tanah berselimut salju.

Tubuh Naruto berada didalam pangkuan Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam memandang wajah gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

' _Aku membunuh manusia untuk pertama kalinya adalah saat aku melindungi mu dari penculik saat usia mu lima tahun.'_ Naruto mengcengkram erat baju Sasuke untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ambilah _Hoshi no tama_ milikku. Dia akan membuat mu abadi dan juga memperlihatkan semua masa lalu yang telah terjadi." ujar Naruto lirih. Perlahan tangan mungil nan putih itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Cepatlah, sebelum aku mati dan Hoshi no tama itu menghilang dari tubuhku." Sasuke tak mengerti saat tubuhnya perlahan mencondong dan mencium bibir Naruto, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri seperti diperintah.

Kedua sapphire Naruto perlahan meredup saat Hoshi no tama keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan setelah Hoshi no tama Naruto masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke langsung bisa melihat semuanya yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu tepatnya dengan apa yang Naruto alami.

Naruto meraup oksigen dengan rakus saat perlahan tubuhnya mulai semakin mendingin dan berubah menjadi butir-butir pasir berwarna putih ke biruan yang berkilauan.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia sudah melihat semuanya melalui Hoshi no tama. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh erat Naruto dan menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

"Baka." lirihnya. Naruto tersenyum. "Aku mau pulang Sasuke."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" bentak Sasuke dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ku harap kau bahagia dan bisa melihat kehidupan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Naruto langsung menghilang menjadi butir-butir pasir yang melayang-layang diatas langit.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriak Sasuke keras.

Terus menurus Sasuke berteriak dan berbalik kesana-kemari, berharap Naruto akan kembali tapi sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang itu tak juga datang.

Naruto benar-benar menghilang untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun dimasa lalu kita tidak bisa bersatu maka dimasa depan kita bersatu. Aku akan meraih mu bagaimana'pun juga meski aku harus menunggu lama. Hidup selama seribu tahun membuat ku hampir menyerah tapi saat diriku kembali melihat mu di masa ini, aku tidak menyerah apalagi sekarang kau sedang berjalan kearahku dengan gaun yang begitu cantik dan pas ditubuhmu.

Ayah mu memberikan tangan kanan mu untukku maka dengan senang hati aku menerimanya dan janji suci diantara kita akan segera terlaksana.

Kau tampak malu-malu saat aku mencium bibir mu pelan dan itu sudah cukup membuat pipi mu merona seperti dulu dikala ku kecium.

Jika dulu kita sering bertarung bersama disaat salju turun atau bermain maka tidak dengan kali ini. Salju turun tepat janji suci kita selesai.

Ku genggam tangan mu dan ku tarik menuju taman yang akan menjadi tempat kita berdansa malam ini dengan saksi semua tamu yang datang dan sang rembulan.

Nada-nada mulai terdengar saat alat-alat musik mulai dimainkan.

Sapphire mu masih terlihat seperti dulu, bening dan juga indah.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sasuke-kun, apa aku terlalu cantik malam ini hingga kau melamun." gurauan mu membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Ya kau begitu mempesona malam ini Naruto." aku tersenyum saat kau tersenyum.

Senyuman mu adalah obatku dikala gundah.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." ucapku lirih setelah musik berakhir begitu juga dengan gerakan menari kita. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku dileher jenjang miliknya untuk menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Wangi dan memabukan. Aku suka.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Aku mencintai mu."

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Naruto."

 **END**

 **Thanks to read minna :)**


End file.
